The New System
by InfinityChaos
Summary: Matt sits, reading a gamer magazine, and happens upon an add for the xBox Kinect; the more he reads, the more he wants, but he has to get through to Mello first, and with Mello, there's always a price.


**A/N: I KNOW, I KNOW, I KNOW! I haven't written a Fanfiction in forever and twenty years.**

**BUT I have good reason, I've been working on my Originals. BUT anyways, I had no internet last night, so I was looking through all my writings, and I read my other MxM 'Addicted to Bittersweet Memories' and this story's idea came to me. SO here it is (: Rated M for some sexual stuff and lots of cursing {:**

* * *

><p>"Holy shit! MELLO!" Matt yelled as he flipped through a magazine.<p>

Mello quickly did a dodge roll, seeing as how he was throwing a ball against the warehouses wall and Matt yelling had made him lose his pattern; therefore if he didn't duck, he'd get hit by a very hard ball.

"Damn it, Matt! Was it necessary to fucking yell?" the blond said, standing up and dusting himself off as he walked over to the stairs and up to the 'apartment' where Matt was sitting, leaning against he bed with a cigarette in his mouth, and surprisingly not a game in his hands.

Mello walked over and kneeled down beside Matt.

"Sup, Matty-boy?"

Matt looked at him with his more than excited emerald eyes, that puppy look on his face.

Mello, seeing that look rolled his eyes. "Oh no, not another new game; you already have plenty!"

"No, no! not a game. Even better!" Matt said happily.

Mello raised his eyebrow in question.

"It's the Kinect!"

"The fuck…?"

Matt narrowed his eyes for a moment, then the puppy act came back.

"No idiot! It's the xBox Kinect! A new gaming system where you're the controller!"

"Another damn gaming system? Like the world; or you need another one!"

Matt shook his head happily, his eyes still filled with excitement.

Mello thanked Matt's forehead.

"Dude, calm the fuck down. I can see the damn ears and tail wagging."

Matt rubbed his forehead and pouted.

"And you sure as hell don't need another gaming system! You own every one ever made for godsake."

"But Mells! That's just it! Without this one, I don't own _every gaming system."_

Mello sighed and rolled his eyes, knowing he couldn't possibly win an argument about any kind of gaming stuff with the redhead.

Suddenly, Matt pounced on Mello, pushing him flat on the floor as he sat on his stomach.

"Mells, pretty please can we go buy it?"

Mello narrowed his eyes, resting his hands on Matt's hips.

Matt grinned, then gave Mello the puppy look, sticking out his lower lip.

"If you let me get it, we can have sex."

Mello laughed.

"That would work, if it weren't a gaming system. I know you better than that, dumbass. The second you get home, you'll be playing whatever games until dawn."

Matt gave Mello an innocent look.

"Maaaaybe, just this once… I can hold off on the game playing."

"Holy shit, your serious." Mello's eyes widened as he heard Matt's tone.

Matt smirked. "If it means I get to have it, I'll sacrifice playing it the second I get back."

Mello also smirked, pulling Matt down by his shirts collar and kissing him deeply.

"Then we have a deal." Mello grinned, then added. "BUT, if you break that deal and even open that thing when we get back, I'm taking it back to the store. When we get home, your all mine."

Matt stared down Mello then grinned. "Fine."

Fours hours and a lot of chocolate bars, sweat and moaning later.

Matt laid, breathing heavily beside Mello, who was now eating a chocolate bar.

"Oh thanks, man! I'm not satisfying enough, so you have to have your chocolate."

Mello laughed. "Speak for your self, Matt-o. Your having a cigarette and I'm not complaining."

The redheads face momentarily turned the shade of his hair as he took another drag on his cigarette.

"Touché." Matt mumbled.

Mello smirked, taking another bite out of his chocolate bar.

After a couple minutes, Matt finished his cigarette and set it in the ashtray, then turned on his side to face Mello.

"So does the deal have to-"

"Go ahead, play your game, Matt. You held up your end of the deal."

Matt then pecked Mello's chocolate lips and bounded off the bed, slipping his Zelda boxers back on and grabbing the bag with the Kinect.

After twenty or so minutes, Matt finally got it all set up and ready to play the game.

He turned it on and all the opening stuff came on, then just as he was about to do something to play the power went off.

Matt had a complete freak-meltdown.

"WHAT THE FUCK? MELLO! THE POWER! I- WA- IT- EH- UGHHH! I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT."

Mello laid there watching Matt, trying everything he could not to absolutely laugh his ass off.

But, he failed and broke out laughing.

Matt collapsed onto the bed, face first into a pillow.

Mello patted the redhead on the back, still laughing.

"Well, at least you have me to take your anger out on." he grinned down at Matt, winking.

~Extra ending. 'cause I couldn't decide...

Matt collapsed onto the bed, face first into a pillow.

Mello patted the redhead on the back, still laughing.

"Maybe tomorrow, Matty, maybe tomorrow."


End file.
